To have one's mate
by Joybug
Summary: Kist is troubled by Vydra's moods and wants to find out what's going on with the little water Drake. Contains yaoi malexmale. swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I do own the Trials by blood Series XD! LOL!(I don't often get to say that, normally my fanfictions are about other people's stories, but this was requested by blackorcid. so here it is XD!)

Chapter 1

"Why are you moping?" Kist growled at the water drake. Vydra looked up at him, running his hands through his golden blonde hair. His ever-changing blue eyes looked so full of despair that it hurt Kist to look into them.

"I'm not…"

"You are. Don't you have a mate to entertain you?" Kist didn't miss the wistful look in Vydra's eyes as his blue earsails twitched.

"Do I?" Vydra asked. Okay, if Vydra was going to play mind games he was out. No one knew how to be vague quite as well as Vydra when he was in one of his moods and Kist had no patience to deal with him.

"Where is your mate?" Kist asked from the doorway, glancing back at Vydra.

"Hmm, I wonder," Vydra looked at him pointedly.

"Bastard," Kist grumped, stalking out of the room. He wasn't in the mood for this crap.

Kist nearly barrelled Silver over in the hallways as he turned the corner.

"You okay, Kist?" Silver asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"I will be when that stupid water snake quits messing with me!" Kist snarled, all but shoving her aside as he stormed toward the other end of the hall.

"Vydra, are you giving Kist a hard time?" Silver asked as she came into the room. Of course it was really a rhetorical question. When wasn't Vydra trying to push the fire dragon's buttons?

"He asked questions that I can't answer, so I gave the best answers I could. Not my fault he got all pissy over it," Vydra pouted at her.

"You ever think of just telling him the truth?" Silver sat down next to him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You want to go and tell him that I'm unhappy with Katrack and wishing I was with him instead? You go right on ahead. If I tell Kist how I feel its going to put him in a tough situation. He's not gay, and Katrack is his master. Either way its going to hurt him needlessly. He'll feel like he's betraying his master and he'll feel guilty for not loving me the way I love him. So why Would I tell him the truth?" Vydra droned, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Kist already feels guilty enough for absorbing my true mate. If he found out that the reason Katrack and I are fighting all the time is because I love him instead it would probably make him hate me, or himself."

"You don't know that until you try. Kist might be more understanding than you think. And, if it does all go to hell, I'll be Miss mediator like I always am whenever you idiots have a problem," Silver snorted, kissing the top of his head.

"Now quit cuddling with me and think up a way to cuddle with him," Silver grinned at him.

A timid smile stole over Vydra's face while his cheeks flamed bright red at whatever thoughts just crossed his mind.

Kist pounded his fist on the wall. Why the hell did Vydra get to him so easily? He knew that was exactly what the brat had been aiming for, and he'd taken the bait like he always did.

"What has you so angry?" Katrack asked as he used his power to light the candles in the room.

Kist flicked on the lights and raised an eyebrow at his Drake.

"Ah, I forgot about the human lighting system," Katrack blushed with embarrassment as he put out the candles.

"Vydra's being a pest. Can't you do something about him? He's driving me up the wall with all of his pouting," Kist grumbled, his vibrant green eyes darkening with irritation.

"Vydra and I are at odds lately. He is being quite stubborn and won't let me touch him. I am not sure how to deal with his mood swings as of late. I was hoping you would have more insight into the issue. He refuses to mate, thus refusing to breed. I keep telling him that he needs to procreate if he is to restore the clan, but he just tells me to shut up and storms off to bother you instead of talking to me about what the problem is," Katrack shook his head sadly. Kist felt for him. Katrack truly loved Vydra with his entire being, and had longed to be with him for so long. To have Vydra and then have the little Drake suddenly pulling away had to hurt like hell.

"Vydra is usually an open book and since Silver saved him from his last master he has been mostly gracious and even timid aside from the occasional teasing. I don't understand why he's acting out."

"Perhaps you can do some investigating for me? Look into his behaviour? I understand if you refuse, as he is your friend, but you are the only one who I trust with this task," Katrack looked like a dog who had been kicked too many times.

Author's notes: Dear Blackorcid, I've finally finished the fic i wrote for you XD!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Silver, has Vye talked to you about anything interesting?" Kist asked, he didn't know how else to put it.

"Vydra always has interesting things to say. You're going to have to be a bit more specific if you actually want an answer," Silver snorted as she hooked up the taps.

"Something is bothering him, and its making him bother me. What is it?" Kist grumped.

"Ah, well, that is something I promised not to tell anyone. You'll have to talk to him if you want the answer to that."

"Why should I expect a straight answer from anyone in this goddamned…" Kist growled, storming off. He was pissed, he wanted to burn the entire goddamned building down with Silver and Vydra in it!

Kist really didn't know how to deal with Vydra when he was like that. His protective instincts told him to find the little dragon and comfort him, but the realist in him reminded him that he wasn't particularly good at comforting people. Whenever he tried he always ended up making things worse. He was going to have to watch from the sidelines and try to make sure Vydra was alright without alerting the little dragon of his intentions.

Kist growled as he was plowed into in the hallway, sending him crashing to the ground with the offender on top of him.

"You okay?" Vydra asked with a snort as he sat up. Kist was far from oblivious to their position, with Vyda straddling his lap looking down at him with concern laced with humour.

"I'm fine, now get off me, heavy bastard!" Kist growled.

"But you're comfy," Vydra snickered. Kist tackled the dragon off of him, pinning him to the floor.

"My, you're quick to turn the tables aren't you?" Vydra smirked up at him.

"What game are you playing at, you brat?" Kist snarled, climbing off him to stand up and pull Vydra to his feet all in one smooth motion.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Vydra deadpanned at him.

"I'm afraid you do. Now start talking!"

"I'm filthy, I need a bath," Vydra brushed him off with a grin before making his way toward the bathroom.

_What the hell was that all about? _Kist would never understand the brat! _And why is that idiot humming?_

"Kist! I think the drain is clogged! Can you burn it out?" Vydra shouted from the bathroom.

Kist rolled his eyes. He hated doing parlour tricks, but if it would shut the damned water Drake up he would do it.

He made his way to the bathroom, shoving the door open with a glare. Vydra stood there, stark naked and grinning at him while pointing at the tub.

"Just make sure you just use enough flame to get the hair and junk, don't actually set the tub on fire," Vydra snickered, hugging him tightly.

"What the hell! Get off of me!" Kist snarled. He hated how part of him reacted to the water Drake. It was the small part of the remnants of his twin brother that stirred at Vydra's touch. It made him want to claim the water Drake as his own, but…he was straight, and Vydra belonged to the fire Drake, Katrack, not him. Kist would never want to hurt Katrack, especially after all the man had gone through.

"I'm sorry," Vydra pouted, looking put out.

"Just tell me what you want so I can give it to you and you can leave me alone," Kist knew he was giving in, and giving in to Vydra was always dangerous when the boy was playing at something. God only knew what was going on in his head.

"I want to know what its like to be with my mate, even if its just once," Vydra announced, blushing and looking away.

"Then go and drag him to bed, I'm sure he won't mind, in fact he's been rather put out that you've been ignoring…"

"I mean my real mate," Vydra interrupted, meeting his eyes. Kist could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. When was the last time he had done something as innocent as blush? He was sure it was before their realms were destroyed by the humans. "I need closure, Kist. I need…to say goodbye to him. Please, just this once, let me love him?"

"Promise me that it will just be this once, and that you'll leave it alone afterwards. It must never come to light. We will never speak of it nor will we even think of it," Kist conceded. He supposed he should've seen this coming a long time ago.

"I can't promise I won't think about it, dream of it even, but I can promise that I will never speak of it, nor will I ever request it again. I am yours in this, Kist. I would keep you if I could, just to be with him, but I know that isn't possible nor is it fair to you. You love Master Silver, I would never try to jeopardise that. I just…need his touch…your touch…to wipe away the wrongs that were done to me. If I have that one moment to cling to I can maybe forget what was done to me and start over," Vydra took Kist's hand in his own and kissed the palm, his eyes shining with tears. He needed Kist now more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Vydra asked, taking Kist's larger hand in his own and looking up at him questioningly.

"I suppose," Kist reluctantly agreed. Part of him didn't want to do this. The part that was himself and cringed at the thought of touching another male. A whole other part of him was demanding that he claim the water Drake for his own. It had been a long time since that part of him had pushed to the surface. He supposed his brother was more aware than he'd realized.

He had never been able to stomach taking a mate for himself, not when his brother hissed at the mere thought of touching someone other than Vydra. He supposed he needed this as much as the water Drake. He needed to get this out of his system, then maybe his brother would quiet down and let him live his life.

They found themselves in Kist's room far sooner than they'd realized, both filled with tension and longing and guilt.

"We don't have to, Kist. I won't force you to…" Vydra started, but was silenced by a kiss.

Kist backed him into the door, forcing it shut as he kissed the water Drake breathless. Vydra mewled into his mouth, arms snapping around him and talons sliding into his back.

Kist lifted him up, forcing the water Drake to wrap his legs around his hips or risk being dropped.

Vydra sucked up a mark on the side of his neck, his talons tearing into Kist's clothes.

Kist groaned, pressing his need against Vydra as he burned his clothes away to ash. He walked over to the bed, dropping himself and the water Drake down onto the soft blankets, pressing down in one smooth motion into his mate's…his friend's body. Vydra whimpered at the sudden intrusion, but clung to him.

He growled at the sight of the claiming mark on Vydra's neck. Someone had claimed what was his! No…wait! Vydra belonged to his Drake! Vydra wasn't his! Still, he wanted to clamp his jaws down overtop of the mark and bite hard enough to shatter the bone to put his mark over the other one, to cover it and claim what was his!

His body combusted into flames as he shoved in and out of the keening water Drake. Vydra was all but screaming with need as he writhed in his arms. Vydra's power surged against his own, beating against it. For the first time in his entire life Kist felt like his fire was being eased, like he wasn't burning up inside. He sealed his mouth against Vydra's kissing him and pushing his flames into the water Drake.

Vydra growled and Kist drew back, sputtering as his mouth was suddenly filled with water so fast it had almost made its way into his lungs.

Vydra surged up, kissing him and clawing into him as Kist pounded into him so hard that he was sure everyone in the hall knew exactly what was going on.

"So good!" Vydra gasped. Kist was so close. He grasped Vydra's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts, taking he water Drake with him.

Vydra screamed out his release. Kist collapsed down on top of him. For once his body felt cool to the touch, and not with some sort of illness. He felt calm, alive, sated.

"Mmm, that was such a good idea. I'm so glad you thought of it," Vydra snickered as he shoved him off lightly before curling in his arms.

"Smartass," Kist snorted, kissing his forehead before climbing out of the bed.

"I meant what I said, Kist. I won't ever ask for this again. I want to keep you, but I know I can't. I understand that, accept it even," Vydra grasped Kist's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you," Kist squeezed back as flames surrounded him, forming clothes on his body.


End file.
